Will You Ever Notice?
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Ikuto finally realizes he's in love with Amu. When will she? Does she? I know, I know, I suck at summaries! Amuto! R&R rated T for mild language-----complete-----
1. Chapter 1

KuroXnekoX: Hello! This is an Amuto fic, my first, so spare me! Onegai!-Ikuto: Hey Amu what's seven minus four?-Amu: *sigh* Its three-Ikuto: Thank you! Aishiteru!-Amu: I-Ikuto?!?!-Tadase**: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Get away from her!-Ikuto: No way! *hugs Amu*-Amu: I-Ikuto?! Let go!-Ikuto: Demo, I don't wanna!--KuroXnekoX: I need an aspirin, on with the story! -.-~Key: onegai: please!-Gomen: sorry~~-koi: used when saying your lovers' name--Amu: D-Does that mean Ikuto and I are l-l-lovers?--KuroXnekoX: yes!--Aishiteru: the strongest way to say "I love you"---Ai: love---Suki: like---**((…))**: A/N---"…" what they're saying—'….' thoughts

~~~****~~~******~~*****~~~

Chapter 1:Can't you see?

Will You Ever Notice

**-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-**

I was sitting on my bed, reading my favorite manga. Key word: "was". **HE** was standing on my balcony, waiting for me to notice and let him in. I saw him, but I waited to finish number four of "Full Moon Wo Sageshite". **HE** was growing impatient. I had my headphones in and was humming along to Buono co-no-mi-chi, trying to seem like I couldn't see him there. Heh. 'It's pretty fun to annoy him' I thought. The song changed too "sakura kiss". She pressed pause on her ipod and got up from her bed. She pretended to be surprised that **HE **was there. She slowly unlocked her balcony door. **HE** was the guy who made her pulse race, her voice crack and stammer, and made her blush at every smirk and tease that was thrown. The crafty black cat Ikuto Tsukiyomi or hentai nekomimi otoko. **(Perverted cat-ears guy)**

**-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-**

'Took you long enough' I thought angrily as she opened her door and asked "Yes, Ikuto?" She never changed. Her honey-dripped voice always had me forget everything but her. "Nothing much …" "Well, come in. It's freezing out here!"Amu said. 'So sweet' Yet, I couldn't tell her. Instead I let my outer-character show.

"Oooooh, are you starting to worry about me~?" I said, expecting the exact reaction I got.

"A-as if!" Amu said, while blushing. I could read her like a book!

"Relax, I was just kidding." I tried calming her down so I could at least tease her a little more.

"Try a joke next time." She said, blushing. 'Do I have an effect on her, or is she embarrassed?' I could never tell. She always blushes around me. I noticed her ipod, and she saw me staring at it. "What song were you listening to?" I asked. 'Crud, if he sees that, that means teasing city!' Amu thought. She grabbed it and changed it to another Buono song. "I was listening to Honto No Jibun."

"Really, I could've sworn you were listening to a different song." 'Why can't you see?'

**-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-**

'Crap! He noticed' I winced, knowing he wouldn't let this pass. Yet, he said something that amazed me. "Must have been my imagination. So, how have you been, you look dead tired?" Oh my god! He looked and sounded worried. **THE** Ikuto was **WORRIED** about me!

" I-I'm fine. I just look tired because Yaya dragged me to the ice-cream shop across town." Dang! Whenever he used his soft side I couldn't help but stammer!

"That's good; make sure you get a lot of rest"

"Thanks, Ikuto. What's gotten into you? You usually never concern yourself with my well-being."

"Oh? I can't worry about my dearest Amu-_koi_?" 'Oh geez! He never changes, does he?' I thought.

"No, you can't"

"Aw! Don't be so stingy. I can't help but worry, you look like a zombie!"

"Yeah, that's what every girl wants to hear." I said as I spun on my heel.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Great, he was apologizing.

"I know, but still, it is rude."

'Nothing gets through to her, does it?' Ikuto thought

"You know, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose!" he said, I think, genuinely. Of course, I blushed bright red. I bet I could put a strawberry to shame!

"Amu, anything happen between the Kiddy King and you, anything new?"

"No…?" 'Well, this is going to be awkward' I thought

"Just wondering"

"Okay-Hey! Where's Yoru?" I asked

"Oh, I better go look for him. See ya, Amu-_koi!"_ He exclaimed a smirk clear in his voice as he leapt off my balcony, into the night .

"Ikuto….?" I stood there, half shocked and half annoyed.

~~~***~~~

KuroXnekoX: How was it?

Ikuto: Not enough amuto

Amu: Don't say that-

Ikuto: Why not?

Amu: I don't want them getting any ideas

KuroXnekoX: -.- YORU!!

Yoru: alright! KuroXnekoX-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does, nyaa!

KuroXnekoX: Tadase would be dead already if I did

Amu: 0.0

Ikuto: XD that's funny!

Amu: *fire background* IK---U---TO!! *kicks Ikuto in the**((not there, pervs -.-))**shin

Ikuto: OW! Where'd you get so violent?!?! *stares at kuroXnekoX*

KuroXnekoX: hehehe….well-

Ikuto: No excuses! Anyone who does anything to my dearest Amu-_koi_ will pay!

KuroXnekoX: *whispers something to Amu-chan*

Amu: okay…*walks up to Ikuto* Oh, Ikuto, don't do anything to her **please?**

Ikuto: *blushes and looks away* Fine!

Amu: Thanks, Ikuto-_koi_! *hugs Ikuto* 'I can't believe I'm doing this'

Ikuto: *mumbles* stupid eyes and cute voice!

Amu: *giggles*

Ikuto: What now?-.-

Amu: ^.~ You called me cute!

KuroXnekoX: R&R **((Rate and Review, Idiots who didn't know)) **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Words Never Said

Will You Ever Notice

**-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-**

"Nee, Ikuto! Why didn't you tell her tonight?" Yoru **((annoyingly)) **exclaimed. In front of Utau, too!

"Shut up, Yoru!" I said a second too late. He was going to pay. Big time.

"Tell who what? Tell me!" Utau shouted from the other side of the room, as she came up to me and clang to my arm.

"No one, nothing. And **LET GO!!!**" I was then hit by smaller hands.

"Ikuto-kun! You're so mean! If you never tell me, I'll never let go!" exclaimed a pissed Utau. Oh yeah, I'm going to either kill Yoru, or ban him from seeing Miki for a month.**((I don't know if anyone is, like me, a miru supporter, but in this, miru is a couple))**

"Fine, I'll tell you, but promise me one thing first," I whispered in Utau's ear. I don't like seducing her, but if it's for Amu's sake, I will. Utau blushed and nodded, as expected.

"Don't kill the person when I tell you who and what."

"Why would I kill them? Who? What?" I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to go very well, at all.

"It was Amu-chan. Yoru was talking about me not telling her…….my feelings for her." For the first time, I felt my pulse and face's temperature both rise. Not good. Utau nearly exploded**((that'd be funny XD))** before she calmed down and said "Oh, and feelings of what?" I could only whisper one word."Ai…" Utau looked like she was going to cry. Even if she was annoying, I couldn't help but feel guilty, watching her walk out of the house and slam the front door. I slowly turned to Yoru. He was trying to escape through the window, how original. "YORU!!!!" I shouted angrily. Well, Utau knew that I had feelings for Amu-chan, but to be forced to hear it from me…Yoru is going to pay!

"Well, Ikuto, I didn't expect her to make you say it! Nyaa! OWWW!" Heh. I started pinching his ears. "That's your punishment." I walked back into my room and plopped on my bed. 'Why is it that even hearing her voice, I have a loss of words? Why is it that I first feel this now? Why her, the one I can never have for she likes that cursed kiddy king? I'm so confused, is this love?' I fell asleep with these many questions buzzing around in my head. One thing is certain; I had fallen in the depths of love for that strawberry headed angel. Wait, angel? Where did that come from? Oh god, I **am** in love!

~~~~~~*****the next day*****~~~~~~

"Yoru!" I called. He floated groggily over to me.

"What is it? Nyaaa!" he said sleepily, then he flinched, thinking I was going to flick him.**((I can see why!))**

"Chara change. We're going to Amu's"

"Finally going to tell her?"

"I'll try."

-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-

I got up and got dressed. 8:15, fifteen minutes until Full Moon Wo Sageshite was on. I hummed "Be your girl" as I got dressed and ended up singing along. The song ended and I replayed it on my computer **((I don't know if Amu has a computer or not, oh well)) **when I heard a voice say "Amu-_koi_, you have a wonderful voice!" I spun on my heel and saw Ikuto there, my balcony door's key in one hand, his other in his pocket. He was wearing his school uniform, even though both our schools had a four day weekend. "Ikuto! W-when did you get in here?" I said, turning the music off.

"Just in time to hear you sing, very nicely, I might add." He always did this. Making me blush. "W-what did you come here for?" I exclaimed. 'Dang it Again with the stammering' "Ooooooh, and why can't I visit my dearest Amu-_koi?"_

"You irritate me to no end. Why do you always call me your "Dearest Amu-koi?"

"Isn't it obvious? Can't you realize it?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't know?"

"Good point…." Ikuto got sincere at this point. He had a wistful smile on his face.

"I came here wishing I could tell you, but I can't yet. Amu-chan?"

"Yes, Ikuto?" I questioned as I cocked my head to the side.

"Would you sing that song once more?" He pleaded. I could swear he was blushing. "O-o-of course, Ikuto." I began singing:

"baby, I wanna be your girl baby, all I need is you annani mou soba ni ite mo konnani mou aisarete mo jikan ha mikata shite kurezu ni anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo; naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte KISU no masui kirete itaku naru anata ha mou kaecchau no? koko de namida ha hikyou datte ha wo kuishibatte gaman shiteru yo sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo; naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo ne onegai atashi no naka ha anata dake aishiteiru no ha atashi dakette itte hoshii mono ha hitotsu dake tada anata no zenbu ga hoshii na kono michi no saki ni matte iru sekai nigezu ni tsuduki wo kono me de mite mitai tatoe koreijou kizutsuku toshite mo zettai tomerarenai kono; kimochi dakara ne sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte baby, I wanna be your girl baby, all I need is you…" I sang, my face bright red, as was Ikuto's. I think this is the first time I've seen him blush. It's surely not the first time he's seen me blush. We both sat on my bed. "Thanks Amu-chan, you have an amazing voice."

"Hey Ikuto, why'd you stop calling me 'Amu-koi'"

"I thought you didn't like being called that."

"Well, I don't really see why you'd call me that, but I'm fine with you calling me that." He had one of the most genuine smiles I've ever seen. It was just, dazzling!

"Thanks, Amu-_koi_!" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled against my cheek. "I-I-Ikuto?!?! Let go!" "No! I don't want to, not now, not ever!" I didn't think my face could've gotten any redder. That is, until he kissed me! Never has my heart beat so fast. He used the time while I was shocked to escape. 'H-h-h-he k-k-k-k-kissed me!!!!!!!!!!!' My mom called me down for breakfast. I hollered "Okay!" I tried as best as I could to calm down and make the blush fade. I wasn't very successful, because Papa thought I was on the phone with a boy before breakfast. My heart skipped a beat when he said "boy".

**-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-**

Yoru burst out giggling the minute we left Amu's balcony. 'Never have I thought of such violent things to do to a stray cat since I had my first k-kiss…wait! Did I just stutter?' instead of strangling the cat, I broke his heart. "Yoru, no seeing Miki for a month!" I exclaimed sternly.

"D-demo-"

"No buts, I said no seeing Miki!"

"You're so mean! What if I said you couldn't see Amu?"

"Easy, I would simply let some kid who can shugo charas play with you while I went to see Amu." I stated. 'Maybe I should take Amu-koi somewhere to tell her.' 'I got it! Sunset equals romance!'**((Not like that, Pervs -.-)) ** 'I had a plan. I couldn't help but wonder what she saw in the Kiddy King. He was so childish, only liking the sweetest girl for a part of her. Yet, he had her heart, not me, but I won't let him win just yet! I wonder how I will confess, though. I can't just say "I love you" too her! No, she deserves better than that. She means everything to me' as I pondered away, lost in thought, Utau came home. 'Oh, I'm in for it now!' I thought, fearing what she would do. Instead, she was blushing. Strange, I thought she wouldn't give up so easily. She looked sort of….happy? I'm not really sure, but only one way, to ask. So, I said "Utau, what's gotten into you lately?"

"Well, I have a new crush." Utau said, while blushing. She reminded me of Amu-chan when that happens. "Oooh, and who would that be?" I asked with the same tone I used whenever I teased Amu-chan. "Kukai-kun...please don't tell Amu-chan"

"Of course I won't." I said. She is the only one**((other than Amu-chan))**who I can be my nice, considerate self. "Thanks, Ikuto!" Utau squealed as she kissed me on the cheek in a sibling way. **((For once! XD))** I sighed. If only I could tell Amu-koi how I feel so easily. I sighed again, this time a happy one. My heart beats faster when I think of her. Will you ever notice me, my sweet Koneko-chan? That nickname suited her, better than "Princess". Heh. He would probably chara change if you were to call him that. I looked up at the night sky, when I saw a shooting star. I wished to have enough courage to tell Amu-koi how I felt. Little did I know what was in store for me tomorrow. I closed my eyes and dreamed about Amu's reaction to my confession. I wished it would be happiness, though I doubted she would feel _**that.**_

**~~~~~~***The next day***~~~~~~**

"Huh?" I questioned as I heard a lyrical voice calling out my name. I nearly fell of my bed. I pointed my finger at another egg sitting on my bed. It had three different colors on it, blue, pink, and a certain shade of red. The same shade Amu-koi's face turned when I kissed her slightly pink cheeks. I blushed. My favorite colors. What would hatch? I'll have to find out.

~~~***************~~~**End of Chapter**~~~*************~~~

KuroXnekoX: Well, Whadya think?

Ikuto: I loved it, although why couldn't you have me give her a real kiss?

KuroXnekoX: In due time, my friend's love

Ikuto: Which friend would that be?

KuroXnekoX: *Slaps forehead* Amu, Idiot!

Amu: Am not! *pouts*

Ikuto: *holds Amu* Don't be like that, Amu_-koi_!

Amu: *blushes*Y-You never change do you? YORU!!!

Yoru: Okay! KuroXnekoX-sama doesn't own SC


	2. Chapter 2

KuroXnekoX: Hello! Time for my second chapter! How does everyone like it?

Rylee: I dunno,*gets on Ikuto's back* Iku-nii, piggy back!

Ikuto: NO!!!*throws her off*

KuroXnekoX: She's probably too heavy! .

Ikuto: I'd gladly give Amu-koi one.

Amu: Stay....away! Come closer, and I'll give Tadase a picture of that _kiss_! He'd kiss me any chance he got, you know I wouldn't resist.

Ikuto: Awwwww, you wouldn't!

Amu: *puts on cotton candy flavoured lipgloss* Try me!** Tongue included! ***licks lips*

Ikuto: *thinks* *gasps* BAD THOUGHTS!!!.

KuroXnekoX/Rylee: *giggles*

KuroXnekoX: Well, Whadya think?

Ikuto: I loved it, although why can't you have me give her a real kiss?

KuroXnekoX: In due time, my friend's love

Ikuto: Which friend would that be?

KuroXnekoX: *Slaps forehead* Amu, Idiot!

Amu: Am not! *pouts*

Ikuto: *holds Amu* Don't be like that, Amu_-koi_!

Amu: *blushes*Y-You never change do you? YORU!!!

Yoru: Okay! KuroXnekoX-sama doesn't own SC

~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Words Never Said

Will You Ever Notice

**-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-**

"Nee, Ikuto! Why didn't you tell her tonight?" Yoru **((annoyingly)) **exclaimed. In front of Utau, too!

"Shut up, Yoru!" I said a second too late. He was going to pay. Big time.

"Tell who what? Tell me!" Utau shouted from the other side of the room, as she came up to me and clang to my arm.

"No one, nothing. And **LET GO!!!**" I was then hit by smaller hands.

"Ikuto-kun! You're so mean! If you never tell me, I'll never let go!" exclaimed a pissed Utau. Oh yeah, I'm going to either kill Yoru, or ban him from seeing Miki for a month.**((I don't know if anyone is, like me, a miru supporter, but in this, miru is a couple))**

"Fine, I'll tell you, but promise me one thing first," I whispered in Utau's ear. I don't like seducing her, but if it's for Amu's sake, I will. Utau blushed and nodded, as expected.

"Don't kill the person when I tell you who and what."

"Why would I kill them? Who? What?" I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to go very well, at all.

"It was Amu-chan. Yoru was talking about me not telling her…….my feelings for her." For the first time, I felt my pulse and face's temperature both rise. Not good. Utau nearly exploded**((that'd be funny XD))** before she calmed down and said "Oh, and feelings of what?" I could only whisper one word."Ai…" Utau looked like she was going to cry. Even if she was annoying, I couldn't help but feel guilty, watching her walk out of the house and slam the front door. I slowly turned to Yoru. He was trying to escape through the window, how original. "YORU!!!!" I shouted angrily. Well, Utau knew that I had feelings for Amu-chan, but to be forced to hear it from me…Yoru is going to pay!

"Well, Ikuto, I didn't expect her to make you say it! Nyaa! OWWW!" Heh. I started pinching his ears. "That's your punishment." I walked back into my room and plopped on my bed. 'Why is it that even hearing her voice, I have a loss of words? Why is it that I first feel this now? Why her, the one I can never have for she likes that cursed kiddy king? I'm so confused, is this love?' I fell asleep with these many questions buzzing around in my head. One thing is certain; I had fallen in the depths of love for that strawberry headed angel. Wait, angel? Where did that come from? Oh god, I **am** in love!

~~~~~~*****the next day*****~~~~~~

"Yoru!" I called. He floated groggily over to me.

"What is it? Nyaaa!" he said sleepily, then he flinched, thinking I was going to flick him.**((I can see why!))**

"Chara change. We're going to Amu's"

"Finally going to tell her?"

"I'll try."

-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-

I got up and got dressed. 8:15, fifteen minutes until Full Moon Wo Sageshite was on. I hummed "Be your girl" as I got dressed and ended up singing along. The song ended and I replayed it on my computer **((I don't know if Amu has a computer or not, oh well)) **when I heard a voice say "Amu-_koi_, you have a wonderful voice!" I spun on my heel and saw Ikuto there, my balcony door's key in one hand, his other in his pocket. He was wearing his school uniform, even though both our schools had a four day weekend. "Ikuto! W-when did you get in here?" I said, turning the music off.

"Just in time to hear you sing, very nicely, I might add." He always did this, making me blush. "W-what did you come here for?" I exclaimed. 'Dang it Again with the stammering' "Ooooooh, and why can't I visit my dearest Amu-_koi?"_

"You irritate me to no end. Why do you always call me your "Dearest Amu-koi?"

"Isn't it obvious? Can't you see?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't know?"

"Good point…." Ikuto got sincere at this point. He had a wistful smile on his face.

"I came here wishing I could tell you, but I can't yet. Amu-chan?"

"Yes, Ikuto?" I questioned as I cocked my head to the side.

"Would you sing that song once more?" He pleaded. I could swear he was blushing. "O-o-of course, Ikuto." I began singing:

"baby, I wanna be your girl baby, all I need is you annani mou soba ni ite mo konnani mou aisarete mo jikan ha mikata shite kurezu ni anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo; naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte KISU no masui kirete itaku naru anata ha mou kaecchau no? koko de namida ha hikyou datte ha wo kuishibatte gaman shiteru yo sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo; naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo ne onegai atashi no naka ha anata dake aishiteiru no ha atashi dakette itte hoshii mono ha hitotsu dake tada anata no zenbu ga hoshii na kono michi no saki ni matte iru sekai nigezu ni tsuduki wo kono me de mite mitai tatoe koreijou kizutsuku toshite mo zettai tomerarenai kono; kimochi dakara ne sore demo iitte nandomo omotta anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte baby, I wanna be your girl baby, all I need is you…" I sang, my face bright red, as was Ikuto's. I think this is the first time I've seen him blush. It's surely not the first time he's seen me blush. We both sat on my bed. "Thanks Amu-chan, you have an amazing voice."

"Hey Ikuto, why'd you stop calling me 'Amu-koi'"

"I thought you didn't like being called that."

"Well, I don't really see why you'd call me that, but I'm fine with you calling me that." He had one of the most genuine smiles I've ever seen. It was just, dazzling!

"Thanks, Amu-_koi_!" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled against my cheek. "I-I-Ikuto?!?! Let go!" "No! I don't want to, not now, not ever!" I didn't think my face could've gotten any redder. That is, until he kissed me! Never has my heart beat so fast. He used the time while I was shocked to escape. 'H-h-h-he k-k-k-k-kissed me!!!!!!!!!!!' My mom called me down for breakfast. I hollered "Okay!" I tried as best as I could to calm down and make the blush fade. I wasn't very successful, because Papa thought I was on the phone with a boy before breakfast. My heart skipped a beat when he said "boy".

**-:0:- Ikuto's POV -:0:-**

Yoru burst out giggling the minute we left Amu's balcony. 'Never have I thought of such violent things to do to a stray cat since I had my first k-kiss…wait! Did I just stutter?' instead of strangling the cat, I broke his heart. "Yoru, no seeing Miki for a month!" I exclaimed sternly.

"D-demo-"

"No buts, I said no seeing Miki!"

"You're so mean! What if I said you couldn't see Amu?"

"Easy, I would simply let some kids who can see shugo charas play with you while I went to see Amu." I stated. 'Maybe I should take Amu-koi somewhere to tell her.' 'I got it! Sunset equals romance!'**((Not like that, Pervs -.-)) ** 'I had a plan. I couldn't help but wonder what she saw in the Kiddy King. He was so childish, only liking the sweetest girl for a part of her. Yet, he had her heart, not me, but I won't let him win just yet! I wonder how I will confess, though. I can't just say "I love you" too her! No, she deserves better than that. She means everything to me' as I pondered away, lost in thought, Utau came home. 'Oh, I'm in for it now!' I thought, fearing what she would do. Instead, she was blushing. Strange, I thought she wouldn't give up so easily. She looked sort of….happy? I'm not really sure, but only one way, to ask. So, I said "Utau, what's gotten into you lately?"

"Well, I have a new crush." Utau said, while blushing. She reminded me of Amu-chan when that happens. "Oooh, and who would that be?" I asked with the same tone I used whenever I teased Amu-chan. "Kukai-kun...please don't tell Amu-chan"

"Of course I won't." I said. She is the only one**((other than Amu-chan))**who I can be my nice, considerate self. "Thanks, Ikuto!" Utau squealed as she kissed me on the cheek in a sibling way. **((For once! XD))** I sighed. If only I could tell Amu-koi how I feel so easily. I sighed again, this time a happy one. My heart beats faster when I think of her. Will you ever notice me, my sweet Koneko-chan? That nickname suited her, better than "Princess". Heh. He would probably chara change if you were to call him that. I looked up at the night sky, when I saw a shooting star. I wished to have enough courage to tell Amu-koi how I felt. Little did I know what was in store for me tomorrow. I closed my eyes and dreamed about Amu's reaction to my confession. I wished it would be happiness, though I doubted she would feel _**that.**_

**~~~~~~***The next day***~~~~~~**

"Huh?" I questioned as I heard a lyrical voice calling out my name. I nearly fell of my bed. I pointed my finger at another egg sitting on my bed. It had three different colors on it, blue, pink, and a certain shade of red. The same shade Amu-koi's face turned when I kissed her slightly pink cheeks. I blushed. My favorite colors. What would hatch? I'll have to find out.

~~~***************~~~**End of Chapter**~~~*************~~~

How does everyone like it?

Rylee: I dunno,*gets on Ikuto's back* Iku-nii, piggy back!

Ikuto: NO!!!*throws her off*

KuroXnekoX: She's probably too heavy! .

Ikuto: I'd gladly give Amu-koi one.

Amu: Stay....away! Come closer, and I'll give Tadase a picture of that _kiss_! He'd kiss me any chance he got, you know I wouldn't resist.

Ikuto: Awwwww, you wouldn't!

Amu: *puts on cotton candy flavoured lipgloss* Try me!** Tongue included! ***licks lips*

Ikuto: *thinks* *gasps* BAD THOUGHTS!!!.

KuroXnekoX/Rylee: *giggles*


	3. Chapter 3

Will you ever Notice

KuroXnekoX: Hello! Thank you to the people who reviewed Ch. 1-2, I was very happy to know you guys liked it. I didn't think I'd get any reviews on the first day! I thought the other people on were way better than me. *note: the rating may go up once*

Rylee: Thanks to Ikuto.

Ikuto: *smirks*

Amu: 0.o

**disclaimer: I don't own SC or the song "Be Your Girl", that would be Peach-pit and Chiecko Kawabe**

~~~~~***~~~~

Chapter 3: Maybe You're my Love

**-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-**

I sighed. Two days ago Ikuto kissed me. Just what was he doing? Trying to kill me through sleep deprivation? If so, it's certainly working. I looked at my clock on my nightstand. Twelve o'clock. It's been two hours. My eyes closed a final time and I drifted off to sleep for the first time. I knew it was just two days but felt like a week. A very peaceful sleep I had that night, free of my worries about Ikuto and his lips of poison. 'I know better than that, I didn't even try to get away from him' were my last thoughts before my blissful sleep. I woke up the next morning very happy for some odd reason. I sang along to sakura kiss. I opened my balcony door and saw a bird falling onto the balcony's hard floor. I almost fell off it myself trying to save the bird. I caught it in my hands and saw it was bleeding. "Blood?!" I questioned. It was knocked out. I grabbed some tissues and alcohol and started to clean its wound. "Who could hurt a poor bird?" I continued to question when I heard a familiar voice. "Where'd that damn bird go?!" the voice said in a tone I hadn't heard in a while. "Ikuto?" I asked, startled by his voice. "A-amu?" Ikuto stammered. "Why do _you _have that damned bird?" he continued with the upset voice. I shrank back a bit. "So, why shouldn't I, he's bleeding!" I exclaimed. "Yes, I know. I was coming over to talk to you when I saw you were asleep. I decided to check on you later,when you got up to change, luckily facing the other way as me. I saw that he was about to bonk into your window. He would've made you turn around, making me well…see…" he didn't say anything but that, his face ablaze. I giggled. He continued at this point, "I caught him, but he continued to try. You got dressed; humming a song, then went to breakfast with your family. I didn't see anything, but the bird bit me. I asked it why, not expecting an answer. Surprisingly, it talked. It said that it wanted to….see you…un-dressed." He was blushing like crazy. I giggled at that, but he misunderstood. "I save you from being seen by me and a bird, and you start giggling?!" he exclaimed.

"Ikuto, you know I'm not giggling about that." I said.

"Then what are you giggling about?" he asked, still blushing.

"This is the first time I've seen you blush around me; I guess I'm sort of…happy?"

**~~~~~~*** Ikuto's POV ***~~~~~~**

"This is the first time I've seen you blush around me; I guess I'm sort of…happy?" she said, hinting another giggle.

"O-oh, well, I can't really blame anyone but myself." 'I'm the one who fell for you'

"Well, he said you can talk, right?" she said, pinching the end of the bird's wing to hold it up.

"Yes, I can-OW!!!!!" the dirty bird said, for she pinched harder with each passing second.

"You think just because you're a bird you can get away with dirty tricks?" Amu-koi said, even upset, she was still cute.

"Amu-_koi_, you can let go now, I think I already inflicted enough pain to it." I said, pointing to a claw mark on the other wing.

"Oh, you already tried getting back at it for me." She said, blushing too.

"Of course, Ichigo-chan," I said pointing to her pink face.

"Hey, I'm not the only one, Ichigo-kun!" she said.

"HEY!!!!!" the bird said.

"Hey, you ruined the moment!" I said, clearly annoyed. Amu flicked the bird's wound. Yay! Amu-koi's on my side! "Now go!" we both said, blushed, and looked away. Was this moment in time going to end? I didn't want it to. The bird flew off, one wing red. "Amu-_koi!_" Ikuto said, leaping into her arms. "I-Ikuto?! W-what are you doing?" Amu stammered "I'm snuggling with you!" I said childishly as I deepened the embrace, making sure that she couldn't escape. Of course, not so tight that it brought pain to us, just enough so I could hear her heart beat. "Demo, Ikuto!!! W-why are you always doing this?"

"'this'" I asked, confused.

"Yes! You always, always do this to me!"

"Amu-koi, how do you expect me to apologize if I don't know what I've done" I stated.

"Well, the first time, you acted worried, the second time, you k-kissed me, and now you're hugging me and being sweet! Just what are you trying to do?" she said, breaking down.

"Now, Amu, I'm not trying to hurt you. I was trying my best to show you without telling you in person because I didn't want to know that you didn't feel the same."

"Ikuto, are you saying that you-"

"Yes Amu-koi, I have fallen in love with you. Even your voice is enough for me to be at a loss of words. Amu-koi I. Love. You!" I said, blushing despite my efforts not to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~~~~~***End of Chapter***~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Will You Ever Notice

KuroXnekoX: Well, here is the fourth chapter! Minna, how is it so far? I didn't think I would get this far, but now I'm really into this story! ^^

Ikuto: so, what's going happen in this chapter?

KuroXnekoX: Well, Tadase gets to try to tell Amu that he _really_ loves her.

Ikuto: _"_Really_"_?

KuroXnekoX: Yes, _really_

Amu: I don't understand.

KuroXnekoX: Then read it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4*cheers*:** I Can't Live without You Forever

**-:0:- Amu's POV -:0:-**

I can't believe this. My entire world revolves around him, yet he feels the same way. I'm so happy! "Ikuto, I feel the same way!" I said holding him in place as he was about to get up.

"Y-you do?" he stammered. Ha!!! He stammered!

"Of course, I-I feel the exact same way you do." I stammered, too.

"Thank goodness, I was trying to give you the message without saying it directly, and I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Oh, Its fine. You know you don't have to apologize!" I said with a smile.

"R-really?" he asked cautiously.

"You have nothing to apologize for!" I told him.

"That doesn't mean I'm never going to." He stated, and then kissed my hand.

"I-Ikuto?" I could feel my face burning.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You never change, do you?" I asked. He smiled and said, "Nope!"

"I knew it." I exclaimed, smile clear in my voice.

"I'll go now, if I don't leave soon, your blush will never fade." He explained, smirking.

"Love you!" I said as he left.

"Always will!" I heard him say. He makes my pulse quicken, my face blush, and I love him! Just as my blush faded, my mom called me down. 'I love Ikuto, he's so sweet' I thought. Then my jaw dropped. "Tadase-kun?!" I exclaimed as papa interrogated him. "H-hello, Hinamori-san," he awkwardly said. "Oh Amu, take this young boy up to your room!" Midori(mama) said. "O-okay." I choked out. Not because Tadase actually came over, but because it was a bit awkward since I had fallen for Ikuto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~***** At the park ***~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hinamori-san, I need to tell you something," Tadase said.

"What is it, Tadase?" I asked, pretending to not know what was coming.

"W-well, I have figured out now, I love you, _really _love you. No one is as sincere as I am right now." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I know someone who is." I said quietly.

"Oh, and who'd that be?" he asked, irritated by my not listening to his confession.

"Ikuto-kun is."

"That thieving cat? Is he the reason why you won't listen to me? I love you!"

"He actually said it like it wasn't a competition, but a sincere thing to say. I could tell he wasn't just jealous of me getting close to another guy." I exclaimed, protecting Ikuto's name.

"Oh yeah, he probably just thinks you're cute, unlike me, the only one who could actually fall completely in love with you!" He said, furry shown in every word. Apparently I struck a nerve.

"I think its vice-versa. Well, I've fallen for Ikuto-koi. Good-bye, Hotori-san." I exclaimed coldly. I left him just standing there. 'Good, my message got through to him!' I thought as I walked away. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hinamori-san, wait! Did you just call him 'Ikuto-koi'?" he persisted, standing by my side.

"Yes, if you ask him about me, he will do the same thing, too!" I stated, clearly not in the mood.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course I would! I wouldn't call her 'Hinamori-san' if I was in love with her, now would I?" Ikuto asked, appearing in front of us. And so the cat appears.

"I-Ikuto-koi!" I said, blushing furiously.

"Yo, Amu-koi!" he exclaimed calmly. 'How can he be so discreet?'

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What did you do to make her like _you?!"_ Tadase asked, pointing a finger**((not that one lol XD))**towards Ikuto-koi.

"I actually had a meaningful confession, ne?" Ikuto asked me, making my blush deepen.

"As I said earlier," I stated, irritating Tadase to no end.

"Amu-koi, you stuck up for me? Even though I wasn't here," Ikuto asked, blushing as much as I was.

"O-of course, Ikuto! Always," I stammered out. Tadase left at this point.

"With each passing second, my feelings for you grow stronger, especially with that beautiful smile!" Ikuto exclaimed, making my blush rush back as it was leaving.

"Jeez, Ikuto, are you always this way? You never let my face go back to its normal color!"

"Gomen, but it's nice to know that I make you blush," he said.

"Hey, I made you blush earlier, too!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're _you!_ You could make any guy fall for you with one wink. I'd prefer you stick with me, though." He explained childishly.

"Y-you really think so? I will stick with one guy; you." I whispered the last sentence.

"Since when did I lie? Of course, but I fell for you because of your sweet and caring side." Ikuto stated truthfully, while blushing.

"Oh Ikuto-koi, you're so sweet!" I said, making him blush even more.

"A-Amu-koi! I'm probably the luckiest guy ever, I fell for you and you feel the same. Yet you call me sweet!" Ikuto stammered, again.

"Ooooooh, now I can make you blush and stammer, too!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, yeah. And how long have I had that ability on you?" he managed to not stammer.

"Humph. Since we met," I gave in and pouted.

"Don't pout, Amu-koi!" he tried to make me stop.

"Wow, you're pretty gullible. Always trying to comfort me, you are really just a softie!" I said between giggles.

"Do you have to test me?" he asked after sighing.

"Correction: had to. No more now, though." I said and smiled warmly, making him blush three shades of red. I'm glad he did. I always felt happy when I made him blush. I wonder if he felt the same way when I blushed. I smiled again, thinking 'Is this what love feels like? I'm glad I feel it for Ikuto-koi. My heart beats faster whenever I think of him.'

**~~~~*** The End ***~~~~**

KuroXnekoX: How was it?

Ikuto: Very nice

Amu: Ikuto is a bit OOC, though. He would never be that sweet.

Rylee: You never know-

Amu: Pft. You wish.

KuroXnekoX: Don't be such a let down! R&R minna! tell me if I should make a Ch. 5. Bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Will You Ever Notice?

**Chapter 5: *final As Long As I'm in Love**

I brushed my teeth, rinsed, and got my pajamas on. I headed into my room. I saw Ikuto there, sitting on my chair. In his hands, a diary was held. 'Go figure' I thought as I quickly shut the door, my hands on my hips. "Ikuto-koi, you already knew what's there." I said trying to get it away from him, failing. I tried a few more times, also failing. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear it again." He explained, grinning at the page. "Alright, alright! I love you!" I said, desperate to get it from him.

"Music to my ears!" he exclaimed, handing me the wretched diary back.

"You could have just asked you know I wouldn't say no." I inquired.

"Are you mad? I didn't want that to happen." He said, looking down.

"Of course not," I smiled. I kissed his cheek and winked.

"Really?" he asked.

"As long as I'm in love," I said. He smiled that smile I loved and kissed me. Why did I get irritated back then when he did these things? Now it just makes me laugh at myself. **((I'm listening to "Myself" from Full Moon again XD))** I guess love makes us realize that things aren't that bad. I thought, and then Ikuto was himself in no time.

"So, you actually loved that horrid little wannabe-king?" He questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering…" Ikuto trailed off.

"Don't tell me you were _jea-_" Ikuto cut me off by kissing me. Again. When he finally let me speak, "Will you stop doing that!?" My phone rang, playing the song "Eternal Snow". He got a chance to escape at this point. I swear I heard him say, "I love you, my little Koneko-chan!" as he leaped into the moonlight. I picked up my phone. It was Tadase. He asked if I was over that "poor excuse of a boyfriend" yet. I think you all know my answer. He asked if I was under a spell or something thanks to that "thieving cat". I laughed and said no. He asked if I would believe him. I said what any girl would say, "Nope, as long as I'm in love!" he hung up at that point. Well, kings can't always get what they want.

**~~~~~~~~*** The End ***~~~~~~~~~**

KuroXnekoX: I know, not the best idea. Everyone, may I have a disclaimer?

Amu/Ikuto/Rylee/Jodie/and Yoru: KuroXnekoX doesn't own SC, or the songs used in the story.


End file.
